No Matter What
by Gay-Fandom-Trash
Summary: (Soulmates AU) Almost everyone had a soulmate by now in Riverdale. Except fot Betty. 18 years and no sign of anyone who had the same designated mark that she had. She waited day and night, years on end to meet the love of her life, when she realizes, her love was literally right in front of her eyes the whole time.
1. My Soulmate's a Girl?

Betty was in her bed, staring at the thin red bow on her wrist, trying to drown out her screaming parents. She was 18 and never in her 18 years has she met the person with the same mark. In fact, none of her friends have except Cheryl, and that person that had her same mark was Toni.

Thoughts lingered in Betty's mind, thinking that her soulmate could be Archie, just remembering the fact that he never showed his mark, Neither did Jughead nor Veronica. She sighed heavily at this and hid her face in her hands, then a ding went off. Betty looked at her phone and picked it up, it was a text from Veronica, asking for her to come over so they can have a sleepover.

Betty smiled softly and told Veronica that she would be there in a bit. She stood up and realized that she was in a loose T-shirt and shorts. Betty took a quick shower, dried her hair and pulled on her usual clothing, texting Veronica to ask if she should bring anything. Veronica replied with

 _'no, just bring yourself and phone'_

Betty smiled softly and went to catch a Taxi to go to where Veronica lived.

Veronica was in her bedroom, Her parents were out so Betty and her could have some alone time. Alone time meaning, Blasting loud music and dancing like crazy people, she also wanted to ask Betty if she found her special someone.

Looking down at her own red ribbon on her wrist, she sighed, Hoping it was someone tolerant. Hearing a knock at her door, Veronica hopped up and jogged over to the door, opening it. Looking up at Betty, she smiled brightly at her "Hey Betts"

Betty smiled at her "Hey Veronica, I really needed some time away from my house" Veronica allowed her to step in by moving aside "Parents again?" She asked as Betty walked in. With a heavy sigh, Betty replied "Yeah"

Veronica scoffed and put a hand on her Friend's shoulder "Stay here as long as you'd like B, you'll be fine here, and you'll protect your sanity" Betty chuckled at Veronica's words and looked at her smiling "thanks a lot Ronnie"

Veronica nodded and lead Betty to her room. She pulled out a tank top and shorts for Betty and handed them to her "go ahead and change in the bathroom I'll order pizza since I don't feel like cooking" Veronica said with her charming smile, which honestly made Betty's heart go wild. Betty stuttered slightly "Y-Yeah"

Betty walked into Veronica's bathroom which was decorated beautifully, mostly everything had a designer brand on it, from the carpet to the shower curtains. The bathroom even smelled like Veronica's sweet perfume, Betty changed into the clothes she was given. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided to leave on her bra since the tank top hung rather low. She pulled her hair tie out and ran her fingers through her golden locks, sighing softly.

Betty neatly folded her clothes and stepped out of the bathroom to see Veronica on her laptop with her glasses, her hair loose and in a long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves a bit too long for her,. She felt her cheeks heat up **'How can a girl be so damn perfect...' Betty thought to herself, Veronica looked up from her laptop over to Betty and smiled softly "You doin' alright B?" She asked, immediately snapping her out of her trance.**

Betty nodded "Yeah, Yeah I'm good, um, where can I put my clothes?" She asked. Veronica stood up and took the clothes from her smiling "I got them" Betty nodded and Veronica walked to her closet, opening it and the clothes in a small section of the closet. As she stepped out, she went to the bathroom to wash off her make-up. While in the middle of that, the door bell rang.

Veronica walked out of the bathroom with her face completely clean of make-up. Betty was just taking hits left and right from Veronica, her beauty just stunning Betty beyond belief.

Veronica snapped her fingers in front of the stunned blonde girl in front of her. Betty once again came to her senses and said "w-what?" Veronica laughed "Pizza's here B" she said softly and walked to the door, taking the two boxes and soda And paying the guy.

Betty stood in the doorway of the room and Veronica asked "mind getting some napkins and a knife?" Betty nodded "yeah, on it" Veronica walked into her bedroom with the pizza and soda and set it on her desk "oh, and cups" Veronica called from her room.

Betty got what she needed and walked to the room again. They ate and talked, watching Netflix on Veronica's laptop. After finishing both boxes of pizza, the two laid on each other, watching a few action movies, when Veronica asked "so, have you found him yet?"

Betty chuckled "nope, I doubt I'll ever find my soulmate." She looked at her wrist, sighing softly. Veronica, who was laying on Betty's lap, looked at her wrist and went pale. "B-Betty...? Is that a red ribbon...?" She asked, earning a nod from Betty and a gentle scoff "can't you s-" her sentence was cut off by Veronica putting her wrist by Betty's, showing the exact same ribbon.

It was Betty's turn to turn pale, the girls looked at each other and said in unison.

"My soulmate's a...girl?"


	2. Sleepless Night

Both of the girls, though visably shaken from this news, were glad to have finally found each other.

Veronica ran her fingers through her hair and sighed "what's your mom going to say...?" She asked quietly, Betty shrugging in response "I have a feeling she won't accept it..." She sighed softly.

Veronica sat beside Betty and rubbed her back "you don't have to tell her...I mean, it's not like we're going to go kissing right in front of her face, right?" Betty looked at Veronica and sighed "I guess you're right..." The black haired girl smiled at her new lover and asked "this means we're together now right?"

A gentle shade of pink spread across Betty's cheeks and she nodded "It does" she said softly resting her head on Veronica's shoulder. Looking at the time, Veronica sighed "its only 11:09..."

Leaning forward, Veronica grabbed her laptop and put it on her lap, throwing a blanket over their legs. "Wanna stay up Betts?" Veronica asked, looking down at Betty. With a gentle smile, Betty pressed play on Veronica's laptop.

Both of them stayed up until about 1 a.m. then fell asleep on each other. When morning arrived, Betty of course was the first to wake up. She yawned and realized she was still in Veronica's grip. Moving the laptop out of the way, she closed it and tried getting out of her lover's arms without waking her up. Finally when she did, Betty pulled her clothes on and looked at her phone, it was around 6:10.

Taking a pen and a sticky note from Veronica's desk, she wrote

 _'Went home to get ready for school, I'll see you in a bit Ronnie_

 _-Betty'_

Putting the note on the laptop that laid beside Veronica, she hesitantly kissed Veronica's forehead then went home. Taking a quick shower and getting freshened up, she met up with Archie and walked to school with him. On the way, they talked about Archie's music and some other things, when the topic about soulmates came up.

Betty didn't know how to really say that she had already found hers and if she had to tell someone, she'd rather say it in front of all her friends. Arriving at school, Jughead was already sitting in the lounge, working on something on his laptop. Veronica texted Betty saying:

 _'Hey Betts, thanks for the note, I'll be there in 10 xx'_

Smiling softly at the text, Betty decided to wait for Veronica. Betty was in class when Veronica came in, it was still early so Veronica wasn't late at least, sitting at their usual spot, Veronica said "sorry, Traffic was shit today"

Betty shook her head "at least you weren't late" she smiled softly and looked at Veronica "When are we going to tell everyone?"

Giving a confused look, Veronica repeated "everyone?"

"I mean Kev, Archie, Jug, Cheryl and Toni?" Betty explained, Veronica bit her lip in thought "Maybe we can have a weekend with all of them in my dad's cabin? We can tell them there" Betty nodded "Sounds like a good idea" she said softly. Class started after a minute or two.

Once school was over, Betty invited Veronica over to her house since her parents were going to be out. After finishing up some homework, the pair decided to order Chinese food. While it was on the way, Veronica asked "Has Archie shown you his mark yet?"

Betty shook her head "No, I don't think he has one...or Jug" Veronica shrugged "I can see Jughead not having one but Archie?" Betty sighed "we can ask at the Lodge Lodge" Veronica nodded in agreement.

Their food arrived and they ate while watching a few things on YouTube. Once they finished their food, The girls just talked about things, getting to know more about each other.

After a few hours, the girls laid in Bed, both in comfortable clothing. Betty's door was locked to avoid any intrusions from her mother, Veronica's head rested against Betty's chest as she slept, hugging her waist tightly.

Looking down at Veronica, Betty's heart jumped, she mostly stayed awake all night out of fear her mother might come in.

This night would be another sleepless night for Betty Cooper.


	3. Weekend Getaway

Finally, the weekend had arrived. The girls (and boys) drove to Veronica's cabin to spend the weekend to just relax and unwind. Once they had arrived, they parked their cars and Veronica showed everyone inside, taking Betty upstairs to a room that had a bathroom, a flat screen TV and King sized bed.

Putting their luggage away, Betty laid in bed and let out a huge sigh "I already love this place" Veronica sat beside her and played with Betty's ponytail "Wanna stay in here for a bit and unpack?" Betty nodded and rolled onto her side, hugging Veronica's waist tightly. Once they finished unpacking, they met the rest of their friends downstairs.

When night arrived, all of them gathered in the hot tub, everyone was talking about little things when Veronica brought up the topic of soulmates. Cheryl asked "Archie I don't think I've seen you with anyone, or you Jughead" the two just shrugged.

Jughead said "I don't have a mark, not that I care anyways" Archie sighed "I have one, just haven't found anyone with the same mark" Veronica asked "well what is it?"

"Red Arrow" Archie answered

Everyone thought for a moment "doesn't Josie have a Red Arrow?" Toni asked, everyone just made an uncertain noise. Moving on from that topic, Cheryl asked "what about you Betty? Have you found someone yet?" Betty smiled and looked over at Veronica, who looked back at her.

Veronica wrapped an arm around Betty and said "yes she has" looking back at them, they all congratulated the girls and once they felt cold, they went inside. Betty went upstairs, put on some warm clothes and sat in bed, Veronica walked in soon after, putting on some dry clothes as well "Where'd you go?" She asked.

Veronica shook her head "just had to take care of something real quick, don't worry" she kissed Betty's head softly and smiled at her "My dad's alcohol cabinet is open, let's go have some fun with everyone" she said grinning.

The group went downstairs and they just talked, play a few games with cards, and spent most of the night just talking and playing games. Betty eventually fell asleep on Veronica's shoulder. Jughead looked at his phone and said "It's kinda late.."

"What time is it?" Toni asked, he replied "1:30 am" Veronica looked down at Betty who was completely knocked out. She played with her hair and said "yeah we should probably get to..." She yawned softly then continued "bed.." she looked at Jughead and asked "mind helping me take her upstairs?"

He stood up and lifted Betty up with ease, once they were upstairs, Jug laid Betty in bed and Veronica thanked him and wished him goodnight, as did he. She got dressed in pajamas and got in bed with Betty, pulling her close and falling asleep against her.

However, early in the morning, a loud bang was heard. Veronica, being a light sleeper, sprung awake. She looked around for any indication where the noise came from, nothing.

As her dad usually went out hunting sometimes, she stood up and got a hunting rifle from under her bed.

Betty groaned softly and brushed the empty spot beside her "Ronnie..." She moaned tiredly.

Veronica sat beside her and kissed her head "Shh" taking her phone off her charger, she texted Archie and Jughead:

V: 'Did you guys hear that?'

J: 'Yeah, you don't think someone's in here right?'

Before Veronica could respond, a bone chilling scream was heard which made Veronica drop her phone. She got up and stood beside the door, the screams continued, they were obviously from Cheryl and Toni. She opened the door a little to see a forest green eye, looking straight at her.

She pointed the gun to it and before the door opened any more, she shot.

The person standing in front of the door fell back, everything was silent. For a while. A man's loud voice was heard, saying "Kill the fucking redhead!"

Toni could be heard screaming and pleading to the man.

Archie, was no where to be found, Jughead however managed to get his hands on a baseball bat.

Veronica pointed the gun at the man's head who was about to shoot Cheryl but Jughead took care of him, as he hit him, Jughead yelled "how many more?!" The man of course didn't answer, Veronica walked over to him and bashed the butt of the riffle against his nose, before she could shoot him as well, she felt a gun at the back of her head.

A dark voice saying "drop it.." she did just that and silently prayed that Betty could find some other weapon to kill this asshole, but her salvation never came. Everyone was brought downstairs, except Betty and Archie. Their hands were tied and Veronica stared at the ground.

Betty, who was hiding in the bathroom made her way out when she heard the voices from downstairs, she searched in every upstairs room for something, nothing. She silently cursed at herself and decided to be smart about things, she pulled out a small plastic bag from her bag and threw her wet clothes on the floor.

She got a paper weight from the bedside table and sneaked to the opening of the staircase. Betty slowly stepped down, being able to see the two remaing men. One was a tall man, he had a beard, and black hair, wearing all black. The other man, or boy, was a Blondie, his nose was broken but he still managed to stand, she already chose her target.

With one strong throw, she chucked the weight at the blond boy's head and he yelled "FUCK!"

Betty was already back upstairs, hiding behind the door. She had the bag ready, she had to do this quietly, and she had only one chance.

Her heart pounded, it was her only hope, she had to do this to save veronica and her friends. Once the boy walked in, a pistol in hand, she slowly walked behind him, but then saw Veronica's belt on the floor, she picked that up instead and tightened the belt hard against his throat, covering his mouth as he moved around. Betty tried standing her ground but he overpowered her, pushing her into the door and walls.

Betty's back was pinned against a wall and and she pulled on the belt as hard as she could, until she felt him fall limp. She let go of the belt, her hands red. Betty closed the door and panted heavily, locking it, she took the gun and quickly went on Google to see how to use a gun.

"How the fuck do you use this damn thing?!" She whisper-screamed, after about 10 minutes of YouTube videos, she was sure she got the hang of it. The man's dark voice boomed through the house

"Nathaniel!" He yelled, then thundering footsteps were heard, and the door was opened.

Betty who was hiding in the bathroom's bathtub, clutched the gun and turned off the safety. She cocked the gun as quietly as possible then heard the man chuckle "A belt huh? You're a crafty girl" he said softly, stepping into the bathroom.

"A lot of places to hide in here, so come on out.." he spoke, Betty needed a headshot, desperately, the gun had a full magazine but she couldn't waste bullets on a man who probably had a vest on. She slowly rose her head to see the man facing the open bathroom window. "Fuck..." He whispered, going over to it.

That's when Betty took her Chance, she aimed and shot, the man falling as soon as the bullet hit his head. She sighed in relief and quickly got out of the bath, trembling. Betty found a hunting knife in his pocket and ran downstairs. She threw the gun aside but before her knife could touch Veronica's restraints, she felt a tight grip around her neck.

"Shit..." She whispered, Betty dropped the knife and the boy chuckled softly "thought I was dead huh..?" He asked, breathing down her neck softly, Veronica looked back at them, her eyes flared with anger "don't you dare..." She growled. Jughead took the knife and quickly started cutting his restraints.

Betty was dragged to the couch, where the gun was found, Nathaniel picked it up and put it behind her head as he un-did his pants. "I'm Gunna fuck your life up.." he whispered, Veronica screamed at him and began crying, Jughead, who's hands were free walked up to him quietly and stabbed the knife in his back. Nathaniel fell down and Jughead beat him hard, Betty got up quickly and pulled him back "Jug, Juggie you got him.." she whispered as her voice cracked slightly. He panted heavily and said "Come on" he crawled back over to the rest of the group.

Betty undid Veronica's restraints and hugged her tightly, Veronica gripped her shirt and cried softly. Just as this happened, Archie walked in with an Axe. Jughead walked up to him, visably angered, so did Veronica. "Ronnie-" Betty started before Veronica smacked Archie, tears in her eyes "Where the fuck were you?!" She screamed. Betty stood up and walked over to her, hugging her waist tight "come in Ronnie..." She whispered, Veronica exploded at Archie.

"Do you KNOW what could've happened?! Huh?! If Jughead didn't have that knife Betty..." She gritted her teeth and punched Archie. Jughead helped hold Veronica back "Fuck you Archie!" She screamed and Betty took Veronica upstairs. Archie was silent throughout all this. Jughead pulled Archie outside and started yelling at him as well.

Betty hugged Veronica tightly and rubbed her back "come on V..." She whispered, Veronica sat up and held her face, kissing her. Their first kiss, under these circumstances. Their kiss was gentle and sweet, loving. Veronica pulled away and whispered against her lips "I don't want anything to happen to you anymore..." She whispered softly.

Betty ran her fingers through her hair and whispered softly "You can't protect me forever Ronnie.." Veronica rested her head against Betty's chest. "I can sure as hell try..."

Betty sighed quietly "Let's just get some sleep... It's been a long night.." Veronica nodded and kissed her again gently. Betty smiled softly and hugged Veronica tightly.

Despite no one feeling safe, everyone went to sleep, hopefully some rest would feel better for the group.


	4. The Day After

Waking up from a night like that wasn't easy, however, Betty managed to do so. Her blonde hair still in her usual ponytail, just more messy, pulling out the small hair tie, she put it aside and looked down at her sleeping lover.

Veronica was curled up against Betty's chest, her beautiful black hair, gently brushing across her face, her arms wrapped around Betty's waist. The blonde couldn't help but smile at this scene, she wrapped an arm around Veronica and sighed softly, closing her eyes again, though not falling asleep.

A few hours passed with the two just enjoying each other's company when there was a knock at the door. Betty slowly got out of Veronica's grip and opened the door, Jughead was leaning against the frame. Before he spoke, Betty gently pushed him out and stepped out herself to not awake Ronnie. "Yeah jug?" She asked and he suggested they all go to the lake in a little to cool off and enjoy a few more hours alone before they had to go back to town. Betty smiled and agreed to this idea then went back to Ronnie, who was still asleep.

She got back in bed with her lover and pulled her close, Veronica nuzzling closer and wrapping a leg around Betty. Shortly after, she opened her eyes and the blonde couldn't help but blush, her heart raced just from a simple look. Veronica sat up and yawned softly, she sat against the backboard of the bed, as did Betty "feeling better after some sleep?" She asked as she held her hand. Veronica looked down at their hands and smiled softly, intertwining their fingers. Ronnie nodded and rested her head against Betty's shoulder.

"Yeah.." She mumbled softly.

A few hours passed and now it was 2:30 pm, all of them were at the lake, enjoying each other's company, however Betty and Jughead could not keep their eyes off of Archie, questions swarmed into their heads. Why was he acting so strange? So distant? However the pair didn't confront this as they were sure that he would lie. Betty was sitting on a rock, her feet still in the water. Veronica swam over to her and sat beside her "you alright?" She asked, taking her hand gently.

Betty nodded "yeah, don't worry about it Ronnie" she smiled at her and kissed her gently, Veronica smiled softly and kissed back, pulling away slowly. "Alright...but I'm here for you Betts.." she whispered, Betty smiled "I know Ronnie.." At around 8:00 pm, they all drove home, Betty would be spending another night at Veronica's house and once they entered, Hiram walked up to them, his arms crossed.

The pair shifted a little before Veronica asked "what's wrong daddy?" Hiram sighed "why didn't you take Andre?" Veronica lowered her head, pinching the bridge of her nose "I don't need a baby sitter so I can spend a night with my friends" Veronica gently gripped Betty's hand and started walking to her room while she gave her a look of uncertainty. "Then what is this about an intruder in the Lodge? Hm?"

Veronica went silent for a moment "How did you take care of them?" He asked, Veronica turned to face him "who told you?" He didn't answer, Veronica gave Betty her bags and said "please take them to the room, I'll be back okay?" Betty nodded and whispered in her ear "don't mention what almost happened to me.." Veronica nodded "of course.." she walked to join her dad to his study and Betty walked to the room, putting their bags on the floor and putting Veronica's clothes away.

Once Hiram stepped in, he closed the doors and sat down in his desk chair, Veronica standing in front. "Who told you.." she stayed once more, her voice shaking with anger. Hiram folded his hands on his desk and said calmly "Andrews" Veronica scoffed, but before she could answer, he said "Why don't you go out with the boy instead of Betty? She can't protect y-" she cut him off "because of Archie not being there she was the _ONLY_ one who could save us!"

Hiram raised an eyebrow "us? So all of you were hostages"

"yes! What do you think happened?! They only took me because I'm a Lodge?! They almost killed us if it wasn't for Betty! I don't need a man to keep me safe, I just need someone smart!" Veronica stated angrily. "Archie wasn't there then?" Hiram asked, Veronica shook her head "if it wasn't for Betty, I'd be dead right now"

She pulled away from his desk "I'm staying with her" Veronica walked out of the study and went to her room, closing the door. She locked it and laid in bed, sighing. Betty put a hand on her back and laid beside her, kissing her head. Veronica sighed "not gonna ask what happened?" She asked softly, her voice quiet. Betty looked at her and played with her hair gently "Only if you want to...it's not my place to know what happened.."

Veronica laid on her side and rested her head on Betty's shoulder "he wants me to leave you..." Betty closed her eyes and hugged her waist tightly "You won't...will you?" Veronica shook her head "Of course not...why would I?" Betty sighed and shrugged "I don't know.."

Veronica continued "he thinks I should have a quote on quote man like Archie to keep me safe, and I said I just need someone smart...he thinks that Archie was the real hero for notifying him instead of you actually saving us.." Betty sat up, Veronica sat up as well and put a hand on her back gently. Betty's head hung low "not only are you smart, but you're also gourgeous...and I'm glad I ended up being your soulmate..." Veronica said softly, her voice gentle and sweet.

"But your dad.." Betty answered and Veronica cut her off "don't worry about him...just worry about me Betts..." Betty looked at her "are you sure I'm enough..?" Veronica smiled and placed a hand on her cheek "We're soulmates aren't we? We're meant to be...right?"

Betty gently held her wrist and kissed her softly, pulling away after a little she whispered

"Right..."


End file.
